Retorno e recomeço
by Lovely Ninfa
Summary: Um retorno por vezes inesperado e turbulento pode ser um ótimo recomeço.
1. Chapter 01

**Bem esta é a primeira que faço desde casal. Sei que tem ggente que não acha legal os dois juntos mas eu super shippo então tá aí**

 **Críticas são bem-vindas**

* * *

A guerra contra o Rei da Noite finalmente teve fim. Descobrir quem realmente eram seus pais foi um choque tanto para ele quanto para os irmãos. Ele deixou de ser o bastardo de Eddard Stark e passou a ser o filho do gelo e fogo, filho de Lyanna Stark e Rhaegar Targaryen. O bastardo real. Seus meios-irmãos passaram a ser seus primos e ele agora tinha uma tia e um meio-irmao . Apesar de ser o próximo na linha de sucessão ao trono ele foi proclamado protetor do norte e Lorde de Winterfell. Bran renunciou,Sansa era agora Senhora do Vale. Tudo que Jon tinha eram lembranças. Lembranças de uma época em que Winterfell era mais alegre. Na cripta agora além de sua mãe, estavam seu tio e tia, Robb e Rickon, seus lobos estavam como eles e os guardavam como a todos os Starks.

Com o fim da guerra e Sansa e Bran bem ele deu início à busca por ela. Contudo mesmo recebendo ajuda de praticamente todo os sete reinos a única notícia que ele recebia era que ela estava morta. Não queria acreditar mas não chegava nem mesmo uma única pis de que ela poderia estava viva e escondida. Voltar ao norte sem ela foi como se um pedaço dele estivesse ficando para trás. Winterfell podia ser agora sua casa, mas ela era seu lar. Por vezes Sam tentou fazê-lo perceber que ela não gostaria de vê-lo desta maneiro. A tristeza parecia ter feito morada permanente em seu coração. Seus primos insistiam em dizer que estava na hora dele se casar, ter uma família. Mas o luto que ele guardava era eterno. Uma vida sem alegria pois a única que o fazia sorrir agora já não mais estava viva. Para ele era difícil de acreditar que ela não mais iria para o seu quarto no meio da noite quando tinha pesadelos ou com medo de alguma tempestade, que não veria mais ela correndo pelo bosque ou no pátio.

Jon gostava de andar pela floresta, era o único momento em que tinha paz. Mesmo no frio do inverno ele gostava de passar horas somente andando com Fantasma, as paisagens glaciais o lembrava sempre do lema da família "O inverno está chegando". O inverno chegou e trouxe mortes acima do esperado. Morreu amigos e inimigos. Bran agora morava em Atalaia da Água Cinzenta e foi por esse motivo que soube de sua origem um segredo guardado por Eddard em honra da irmã e Howland Reed a pedido de sua tão sonhada paz dura pouco quando Fantasma fica em alerta, Jon sabia que algo ou alguém estava por perto com a mãos no cano da espada ele aguarda e para sua surpresa, o que ele é um uivo e entao surgi na sua frente um lobo. Um lobo cinza e de olhos dourados olhos como os de Nymeria. A loja gigante de Arya. Ele soube por Sansa que Arya fez com que Nymeria fugisse para que não fosse morta por ordem de Rei Robert no Tridente. A loba se aproximou e Fantasma começou a ir na direção da mesma. Ao longe Jon pode ouvir gritos, uma voz feminina gritando.

\- Nymeria? Nymeria cadê você ?

Jon pensou que nunca mais ouviria aquele voz.

* * *

Esse capítulo ficou bem pequeno mas os outros não são assim.

A pastagem vai ser toda sexta mas se der faço duas na semana.

Até.


	2. Chapter 2

Desculpa pela demora. Houve uns pequenos problemas que já foram resolvidos e assim darei prosseguimento.

* * *

Ouvir aquela voz foi o suficiente para fazer com que Jon voltasse anos atrás e lembrasse da irmã. Uma voz foi suficiente para trazer lembranças e sentimentos a muito enterrados. Ele gostaria de acreditar que aquela voz era real que não era um simples fruto de sua imaginação já cansada. Para ela a dona da voz era a única capaz de transformar o castelo gelado de Winterfell em um lar, mas ele sabia que isso era impossível. Com tantos pensamentos Jon não percebeu a loba indo embora e para ele tudo não passou de sua imaginação lhe pregando peças, respirando fundo deu meia volta e segui caminho para o castelo.

Arya não conseguia acreditar que Nymeria havia sumido e logo agora que estava tão perto de casa, tão perto da família e de Jon. Após anos vingando a família sua lista havia acabado. Agora era hora de retornar para o lar, nunca deixou de pensar e imaginar como os irmãos estavam, principalmente Jon, mesmo após ouvir que ele não era de fato seu irmão e sim primo não deixou de ter por ele o sentimento de amor que sempre sentiu e isso nunca iria mudar. Nunca. Para ela Jon sempre foi um Stark e mesmo tendo agora o nome Targaryen ele continuaria sendo o Jon, somente Jon. Seu irmão. Aquele que sempre a protegia e entendia.

 _Onde será que aquele lobo resolveu ir nessa hora? Não acredito que ela me deixou para trás e foi sozinha?_ Ainda indignada que a loba havia lhe deixado sozinha Arya saiu e onde estava e deu de cara com a mesma.

\- Onde você resolveu ir? Pensei que havia ido embora- Arya nunca deixou de se sentir mal por ter feito a loba ir embora anos atrás mesmo sendo para protegê-la e ainda tinha medo de que mais dia menos dia a loba iria embora outra vez.- Vamos Nymeria já estamos quase em casa.

Seguindo caminho para Winterfell ela pensava não última vez que viu a casa que andou pelos corredores e correu pelo pátio. Já não era mais aquela garotinha que todos chamavam de Arya cara de cavalo, havia crescido, havia mudado, tornou-se uma assassina e neste meio tempo tornou-se também uma mulher, poderia não possuir a beleza que todos diziam que sua irmã possuía, mas ainda assim ela bela a sua maneira e isso que lhe importava agora.

Ao longe começou a ver as torres de sua casa, as torres que Bran gostava tanto de escalar, sorriu com a lembrança do irmão, Nymeria ao seu lado estava inquieta ao que parecia ela também sentia saudade de casa, e como Arya ela também havia perdido quase todos os irmãos, somente o lobo de Jon estava vivo, acariciando a loba disse.

\- Também senti saudades certo?

Cada passo que dava era carregado de sentimentos, saudades, tristeza, solidão, culpa, felicidade, ansiedade e medo. Medo de que ao saberem do que ela havia feito ao longo dos anos, eles não a quisessem por perto, a julgassem. Mas ainda assim aquela era sua família e ela estava indo para casa. Se aproximando mais pode perceber uma figura saindo da floresta não conseguiu reconhecer quem era com isso parou no caminho para que o estranho não a notasse, contudo logo atrás do estranho saiu um lobo. Um lobo branco que ela reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Se aquele lobo era de fato Fantasma a pessoa que poderia estar com ele so poderia ser Jon.

Já nos portões do castelo Jon já não aguentava mais as brincadeiras do lobo na neve, parecia que ele ainda era um filhote se olhasse para toda aquela farra.

\- Vamos logo Fantasma. Deixa de brincadeiras.

Aquela voz fez Arya voltar a ser uma garotinha.

* * *

Desculpa mesmo do fundo do coração pela demora.

Nunca mais acontecerá.


End file.
